nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Second Chamber
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ In Lovia, Congress is the national legislative body and the most powerful branch of government. The Second Chamber is one of the two chambers of Congress, located in the Capitol in Downtown Noble City, in which the Members of the Congress vote bills that originated in the First Chamber. Paradoxically, Lovia does not have a bicameral parliament: there is only one group of MOTCs that both debates and votes the proposals. For the current composition of Congress, see 2012 First Congress. Whereas all national citizens may propose bills in the First Chamber, only Members of the Congress may vote them in the Second Chamber. Article 6 of the Constitution states that "all Members of the Congress are expected to vote on the motion in the Second Chamber". They have three legal voting options: "pro (in favor of the motion), contra (in opposition to the motion) and abstention (the wish not to vote)." Further more, they "have two weeks’ time to cast their vote in the Second Chamber. Voting may be closed earlier if the required majority is reached. The proposer may also choose to lengthen the voting period." A normal majority ("fifty percent of the valid votes") is required to pass a motion amending the Federal Law. To vote on Constitutional amendments, a special majority ("more than two thirds of the valid votes") is required to pass a amendment. The special majority requirement was lowered from three quarters to two thirds in the 2010 State Reform (Sixth Amendment). All proposals approved by Congress, by the required majority and in due time, must be implemented by the government of Lovia. __TOC__ 041. Recognition of Overbanken as a neighborhood Alright: National Settlement Order will be updated: # Overbanken will be recognised as a neighborhood of Hurb. # Hurbanova will be an official city. Voting Pro * 16 votes. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:46, October 31, 2012 (UTC) * 4 votes — Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 12:26, October 31, 2012 (UTC) * 7 votes - Congradulations to the honorable governor for helping bring around this historic moment! Hoffmann KunarianTALK 16:50, October 31, 2012 (UTC) * 14 votes - fuck it I love Oceana ^_^ Marcus/Michael Villanova 16:54, October 31, 2012 (UTC) ** **:That's what I wanted to say if I were atheist :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:07, October 31, 2012 (UTC) **::Why? I'm catholic and I swear all of the fucking time. :D — Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 17:20, October 31, 2012 (UTC) **:::You'd better read the bible, son :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:45, October 31, 2012 (UTC) **:::I don't swear (or at least when I do I repent for it), I find that swearing can normally be topped by a good well worded and thought out sentence. ;) Hoffmann KunarianTALK 17:56, October 31, 2012 (UTC) * 11 votes. HORTON11: • 17:30, October 31, 2012 (UTC) * 1 vote. Happy65 Talk CNP ''' ' 18:09, October 31, 2012 (UTC) * 11 votes. I feel like some of the unnamed green areas adjacent to the stream and the three houses should become houses, though. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:03, October 31, 2012 (UTC) *:Yeah, thought of that too. You should see the green areas as spaces for the future. If Hurb is packed again, we can use those areas as back-up before creating a new neighborhood :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 06:15, November 1, 2012 (UTC) * 6 votes. Late, I know. --Semyon 21:33, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Contra *... Abstain *... Comments I'm pro Oceana against this. I'm not sure were it fits in, because it has no formal way to buy a home. until then i'm against Marcus/Michael Villanova 12:34, October 31, 2012 (UTC) I want Overbanken to become a neighborhood because Hurbanova seriously needs to become a city. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 18:49, October 31, 2012 (UTC) By a 65% majority! —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:07, October 31, 2012 (UTC) (or '''Gratulatsii'! :P) --Semyon 21:31, October 31, 2012 (UTC) That Lew bude vurar! :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 06:16, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Great! Happy65 ''' Talk CNP ' ' 15:54, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Isn't it accpeted with a 100% majority, no one voted against? Marcus/Michael Villanova 16:01, November 2, 2012 (UTC) . Let's just say it's accepted and not argue.. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 16:04, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Hahah lol xD i think TM's point was that 65 people in the congress voted pro but since we're only counting the congressmembers who voted it should be 100% :p Marcus/Michael Villanova 16:08, November 2, 2012 (UTC) That's absolutely wrong. No lol about it. It's not the percentage of voters (it's the percentage of total congresspeople), otherwise someone could just propose a random bill, vote pro on it, and say "100% of voters voted pro so it passed!" —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:23, November 2, 2012 (UTC) But it would have to be there for two weeks, so obviously someone else would vote on it. Marcus/Michael Villanova 20:28, November 2, 2012 (UTC) But voting can be close early if the necessary majority is reached before then. I don't even know why the two weeks thing is mentioned in the Constitution. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:42, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Hey i'm just here to question, nothing else :p Marcus/Michael Villanova 20:53, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Why isn't Hurbanova a city now? ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 08:17, November 14, 2012 (UTC) :It is officially. I think the page has not been updated yet :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:46, November 14, 2012 (UTC) : Stop trying to create a culture of dependency you socialist, do it yourself :P xD Marcus/Michael Villanova 01:04, November 15, 2012 (UTC) ::Well, there used to be a time that the guy who closed the vote also enacted its contents. Unfortunately, those times seem over :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 06:09, November 15, 2012 (UTC) :::Besides updating the NSO, what has to be done? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 11:54, November 15, 2012 (UTC) ::::Updating the page Hurbanova itself? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:37, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Should the other new neighbourhoods (Milerose, St Stephens, East River) have similar votes? 77topaz (talk) 22:52, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Yes to St Stephens and East River, No to Milerose. I want a neighborhood adjacent to Sofasi, not another resort town like Adoha or Ferguson Beach Village that's not adjacent. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:02, November 15, 2012 (UTC) 043. Settlement Act Revision This will be in the Public Law Book. * '''Article 1 - Settlement Act' *# Lovian settlements are classified into one of these five groups: hamlets, villages, neighborhoods, towns, and cities. *# Congress must recognize a settlements by a simple majority before the settlement can become an official hamlet, village, neighborhood, town, or city of Lovia. *# A hamlet is a very small settlement that does not border the urban areas of a more populous settlement. *## A hamlet must: *### Have a population of at least ten and at most five hundred. *#### If a hamlet's population drops below ten, it is no longer classified as a settlement. *#### If a hamlet's population rises above five hundred, it is classified as a village. *## A hamlet may officially affiliate itself with a larger town or city if Congress recognizes this affiliation by a simple majority. *## A hamlet may have a new, bordering, distinct urban area become a neighborhood of the hamlet if Congress recognizes this affiliation by a simple majority. *## If a hamlet borders a less populous settlement, the smaller settlement may become a neighborhood of the hamlet if Congress recognizes this affiliation by a simple majority. *# A village is a small settlement that does not border the urban areas of a more populous settlement. *## A village must: *### Have a population of at least five hundred and at most five thousand. *#### If a village's population drops below five hundred, it is classified as a hamlet. *#### If a village's population rises above five thousand, it is classified as a town. *## A village may officially affiliate itself with a larger town or city if Congress recognizes this affiliation by a simple majority. *## A village may have a new, bordering, distinct urban area become a neighborhood of the village if Congress recognizes this affiliation by a simple majority. *## If a village borders a less populous settlement, the smaller settlement may become a neighborhood of the village if Congress recognizes this affiliation by a simple majority. *# A town is a mid-sized settlement that does not border the urban areas of a more populous settlement. *## A town must: *### Have a population of at least five thousand and at most twenty thousand. *#### If a town's population drops below five thousand, it is classified as a village. *#### If a town's population rises above twenty thousand, it is classified as a city. *## A town may have a village or hamlet affiliate with the town if Congress recognizes this affiliation by a simple majority. *## A town may have a new, bordering, distinct urban area become a neighborhood of the town if Congress recognizes this affiliation by a simple majority. *## If a town borders a less populous settlement, the smaller settlement may become a neighborhood of the town if Congress recognizes this affiliation by a simple majority. *# A city is a large settlement that does not border the urban areas of a more populous settlement. *## A city must: *### Have a population of at least twenty thousand. *#### If a town's population drops below twenty thousand, it is classified as a town. *## A city may have a village or hamlet affiliate with the city if Congress recognizes this affiliation by a simple majority. *## A city may have a new, bordering, distinct urban area become a neighborhood of the city if Congress recognizes this affiliation by a simple majority. *## If a city borders a less populous settlement, the smaller settlement may become a neighborhood of the city if Congress recognizes this affiliation by a simple majority. *# A neighborhood is a subdivision of a settlement. *## A neighborhood must be a distinct urban area of another larger settlement. *# In the case that a larger urban area grows and borders a smaller urban area, the smaller settlement may become one or multiple neighborhoods of the larger settlement if Congress recognizes this affiliation by a simple majority. *# All settlements in Lovia are managed and built by the state that they are part of. *# Each settlement recognized by Congress must be added to the National Settlement Order. *# Per the Constitution, Congress may override a decision of the state government by a simple majority. This makes some changes to modernize the law for our updated census system and makes some other small revisions. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:14, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Voting Pro * 11 Votes. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:14, November 16, 2012 (UTC) * 16 votes. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:13, November 16, 2012 (UTC) * 1 vote. Happy65 Talk CNP ''' ' 15:53, November 16, 2012 (UTC) * 7 votes Hoffmann Kunarian'TALK' 18:34, November 16, 2012 (UTC) * 14 votes, TM may be stubborn but knows how to write a nice bill :D Marcus/Michael Villanova 21:23, November 16, 2012 (UTC) *... Contra * 16 votes. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:04, November 16, 2012 (UTC) 3.4/3.5/4.4/4.5 contradicts to 7. :* Whoops, didn't catch that earlier. It's fixed. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 12:11, November 16, 2012 (UTC) *... Abstention *... Comments Since I can't vote, I'll just comment: there's something wrong with the population limits. "Hamlets can't have more than 500 people"? Even Amish Kinley has more people than that. East Hills, IIRC, has more than three thousand. 77topaz (talk) 19:23, November 16, 2012 (UTC) : Amish Kinley isn't a hamlet, it is a Local Religious Community. Btw, I will ask Time (unless you want to) to fix the hamlet part. It is because Lovia used to have a population of 20,000 and hamlets had hardly any people in them and this is copied and edited from the original law. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 19:38, November 16, 2012 (UTC) : No, you two, I think the idea is supposed to be that all the minor settlements are now Hamlets (look on this page: User:Kunarian/List of settlements in Sylvania settlements like Easthope and Kirkgate are now the hamlets while East Hills is now a village). So topaz, there's nothing wrong with population limits and Happy I say the same to you, there is no need for correction, this is how it is supposed to be. Hoffmann Kunarian'TALK' 19:51, November 16, 2012 (UTC) : Okay, anyway, I think some of those settlements should have a page so we actually have some pages for Hamlets. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 19:54, November 16, 2012 (UTC) : I'd like someone else's word on this. I'm pretty sure East Hills and Beaverwick and Clave Rock are still hamlets, since they're affiliated with Hurbanova, Newhaven and Train Village respectively. If former hamlets have been changed to villages, then what happened to villages? If villages were changed to towns, than what happened to towns and cities? 77topaz (talk) 21:43, November 16, 2012 (UTC) It's purposeful. Hamlets are intended to be the very small settlements that do not have a page, such as the list of them that Kunarian made at User:Kunarian/List of settlements in Sylvania. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:17, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Is the rule that anything with over five neighborhoods becomes a city still in place? Or is it all population-based now? Because Oos asked Congress to allow him to give Hurbanova a fifth neighborhood, which would make it a city. 77topaz (talk) 00:37, November 17, 2012 (UTC) It's all population based, and Congress may not override. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:54, November 17, 2012 (UTC) So East Hills is a town now? 77topaz (talk) 01:46, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Yes, unless Oos decides to reduce it. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:51, November 17, 2012 (UTC) 044. Harvian Islands becoming a full member of the IWO The Harvian Islands will officialy become a member of the International Wikination Organisation. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 16:34, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Voting Pro * 1 Vote. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 16:34, November 16, 2012 (UTC) * 16 votes. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:39, November 16, 2012 (UTC) * 11 votes. HORTON11: • 17:09, November 16, 2012 (UTC) * 7 votes - Starting a new tomorrow of peaceful relations, today :) - Hoffmann Kunarian'TALK' 18:34, November 16, 2012 (UTC) * 14 votes how could you be against peace? -glad to see bi-partisan agreement- :D Marcus/Michael Villanova 21:20, November 16, 2012 (UTC) **considering Lovia's three way split (Conservative, Liberal, Socialist) isn't it a tri-partisan agreement? :D Hoffmann Kunarian'TALK' 21:30, November 16, 2012 (UTC) **America can't handel the sight of agreement, Stahp :I lol Marcus/Michael Villanova 21:41, November 16, 2012 (UTC) **Nonpartisan. This isn't something we had to compromise on. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:18, November 16, 2012 (UTC) * 11 votes. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:18, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Contra *... Abstention *... By a 60% majority. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:19, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Comments *I promise to bring the IWO countries great relations with the Harvian Islands. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP '' ''' 19:08, November 16, 2012 (UTC){